heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Synthenoid
Megahumans or SPB (Superpowered Being), formerly by the goverment, are a race of enhanced humans, that possess superpowers. Since it was discovered that they were, a more "pure" or "true born", version of them in a parallel dimension, they were asigned as Synthenoids. Creation They were created by the Zeta Reticulans, better known as the grey aliens or Roswell Aliens. They are an evolutionary descendants of humans, who came from a post apocalyptic future. To prevent it, they decided to create a new race of human beings, one with powers, to lead the human race to a better future. After all their attempts, they failed and leaved the test subjects on what today is New Mexico. Once they admitted their failure, they found out the component they needed to create them. And so they send it to the test subjects location. But it went missing, until two cousins discover it. Common Traits *'Semi-Immortality' - Once they get their powers, they became 16-years-old (Biogically speaking). And they don't age from that point. *'Abnormal Physiology' - All of them, have anime-like hairstyles and sometimes colors. In some cases they have elf hears or horns. Other cases their eye colors change. Anothe unique trait of them is that they could metabolize amazing amounts of radiation. Also they can survive into space, but they can't breath on there. Once their bodies produce adrenaline during a combat, also they produce a very unique hormone called: Mana. *'AR Gaze' - All of them, possess the ability to see an augmented reality. This ocurres when a specific radiation, that changes their left eye's color into hot pink color with a blue part in the the left corner of the iris. If the Megahuman in cuestion is excited enough, the things they could be seeing in AR could turn real. *'Law of Highlander' - The Law of Highlander, states that 'The can be only one'. Meaning that it could only be one or more powers exclusive for each person, similar one perhaps, but never the same power on two or more individuals. Of course there some exceptions. *'Limit Break' - Once the user fulfills some requirements (like having some amounts of adrenaline on their body or running at a determinated speed), he/she can access some special move, that is far beyond the user's power. *'Reincarnation Turbo' - List of Known Megahumans and their powers Before the reality was rebooted for the 1st time *Shirayuki - Respawn and Anivore *Ronin Soul Clan: **Wells Acres - Pyromancy, Calomancy, Rickness, Flight, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Megatotomy, Zenkai and Polymerization **Darwin Diaz - Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood, Superhuman Durability, Megatotomy, Zenkai and Polymerization **Barry Suarez - Iron Defense and Portal Creation **Kirby Lautaro - Extreme Speed, Dairokkan and Static Cling **Rei Ichi - Vínteokinesis and Datamancy *Pearl Estevez - Kenokinesis *Beelzebub - Pyro-Oleumkinesis After the reality was rebooted for the 1st time and before the 2nd time *Nazareth "Naza" Balthazar - Aeromancy and Sonokinesis *Raphael "Ralph" Green - Telepathy and Venomancy *Emerson "Emi" Johnston - Xenoyliko *People of Veritas: **Aphrodite Mendez - Pectukinesis, Healing Factor and Comakinesis **Erica Nuero - Gorgon Gaze **Duchovny Barato - Leitmotif and Corporikinesis **Hellfire Club: ***Nikolaj "Old Nick" Piernavieja - Spin to Win! ***Alzamirano "Dogpound" Caimanes - Metallic Lava ***Elbert "Spike" Alcoholado - Drunk Boost ***Paracelso "Kabuki" Pechoabierto - Papyrokinesis ***Pedro "P-Troll" Piernabierta - Oleokinesis ***Zenon Spielbergo - Tar Bending ***Unholy Trinity: ****Kevan Gimenez - Quinte Pyrokinesis and Pheromosa Effect ****Novia Baumman - Néokinesis ****Pureza Piccio - Kinetikinesis ****Madre Scalabrini - Telekinesis *The Messiah: **Frank Perez - Edaphokinesis **Matthew Peralta - Tephrakinesis **Elie Lazaretti - Angelic Trigger and Angeloskinesis **Valentina Rousse - Potentikinesis **Rocio Carson-Navale - Baykok **Francis Aguero - Chocolate Rain and Nensha **Jonathan Messi - Energy Drain **Nico Ronaldo - Hyalomaster **Luchi Llagaria - Adráneiakinesis **Camille Campilongo - Kártakinesis **Anne-Marie Promata - Astromancy **Ignatius "Iggy" Bernal - Michanismóskinesis **Ivan Física - Monkey Paws and Typhokinesis **Vincent Bonachera - Mechamorph **Alfred Newman - Transmaterialize and Mnemokinesis **Jano Verdugo - Harden and Einstein–Rosen Bridge **Lihue Nomdedeu - Imagine Dragons **Thomas Pieldelobo - Zoanthropy and Clairvoyance **Alan Delfín - Opinokinesis **John Cross - Mégethoskinesis **Lucius Lúcido - Ferro-Koniokinesis **Lucy Callado - Demonokinesis **Julie Urriaga - Demon Trigger *Leorio Alonso - Atmokinesis *Gema Cayado - Chlorokinesis, previously Auto-Picnokinesis and Zoopathy *Reva Cayado - Chlorokinesis, previously Auto-Picnokinesis and Zoopathy *Ambrosio Alvarez - Florakinesis and Pherokinesis After the reality was rebooted for the 2nd time and before the 3rd time *Rocket "Rokket Cannon" Mann - Flying Punch *Michelle Salazar - Chimera Flame *Penelope "Ki May" Johnston - Cryomagmakinesis *Brian Spinster - Rapid Gyration and Driller *Jean-Luc Passuello - Accel Drive *Blasa Rivas - Tychokinesis *Ulysses Rivers - Psammokinesis *Laurean Dios - Cyber Changeling *Akseli Raiton - Ultra Breathing *Bort Groening - Sugar High After the reality was rebooted for the 3rd time *Pueblo Pinto - Antipathy *Puebla González - Dimension Shift *Ignacio Lucero - Gender Swap **Ignacia Lucero - Gender Swap and Shin no Miko *Dulcea Leguizamón - Shintaku *Dino-Enforce League: **Max Triunfo - Dinomorph **Rex Lowell - Dinomorph **Zoey Blake - Dinomorph and Pterodactylism *Team Tri-Force: **Maury Mistero - Mega Punch, Paper Cut, Scissorhand, Lizard Bite and Spock Pinch **Daiana Lambert - Alysídakinesis and Honesty **Zinc Skipper - Copy Touch *Team Pentakill: **Charles "Charlie" Castle-King - TK Force **Blanche Castle-King - TP Force **Saya Castle-King - Geoelectrokinesis **Polycarp "Snake" Castle-King - Street Stealth **Luke Castle-King - Inclinkinesis *Team Murders: **Anton Macarroni - Taphokinesis **Leela Louvre - Flyrokinesis **Davis Dachs - Levitation Control **Azim Gareeb - Hologram Manipulation **Mina Orson - Liquid State Changing **Boris Masters - Reversal *Paideia Syndicate: **Gentle Santana - Pathokinesis **Charity Baldred - Fabrikinesis **Beatrix Dilington - Reflector Magic **Benedict Kindred - Bétokinesis **Virginia Prudence - Chastity Beam **Patience Von State - Zoopathy **Brioc Temperance - Healing *Deadly Archetype: **Liliana Ashtyn/Lust - Desirability and Ladies' Charm **Gladwyn Beatrice/Gluttony - Ferrophagia **Isidore Mabyn/Greed - Avarice Sharing and Extreme Parasitism **Tristan Elinor/Sloth - Somnokinesis **Mina Nestra/Wrath - Odynokinesis and Anger Out! **Livia St. Leah/Envy - Tenkei and Tokushu Tenkei **Kian Lucia Fern/Pride - Leptokinesis *Jackplug: **Jorge Fulloa - Garuda Mimicry **Daniel Sáez - Lachanikókinesis and Karpóskinesis **Leonardo Robalo - Dóntiakinesis **Orlando Guerrera - Selachothropy **Natalia Valencia - Swiss Army Arm **Terica Russo - Chlorine Gas Emission **Ramiro Santana - Quicksand Manipulation **Winston Tituña - Photoportation **Alejandra Guerra - Moleculaprohiberis **Carla Lopez - Aura Vision **Diego Corral - Phoenix Mimicry **Lider Mendrada - Regulus **Christiano Moya - Body Inflation **Oscar Fulloa - Turtle Mimicry *House Minerva: **Sam Love - Cerebrumkinesis **Clover Love - Clothing Change and Wardrobe Fashion **Alex Love - Beastiality **Britney Dove - Power Breaker *Glaciar Commando: **Sgt. Skips Skinner - Adomopathy and Photografic Reflexes **Jan Kowalski - Recoil Replay **Rico Sangre - Swallowin' & Regurgitatin' **Pvt. Narcissus Smith - Psychometry *Team Phoenix: **Hero Napier - Ghosting **Shimon Davies - Boggart Physiology **Hazel Maddy - Metempsychosis *Indigo Colfox - Make-A-Wish *Quartz Herdlere - Polygraph Person *Stone Periptas - Veritaserum *Frost Bullhead - Mood Swing *Lone Wolf Legion: **Maicol "Raccoon Man" Croth - Chakramancy **Mikhail "Coati Man" Croth - Chakramancy **Jubilee "Raccoon Woman" Blazer - Limiter Removal **Simon "Muscleoid" Evans - Bulk Up **Kelvin "Shock Hawk" Finch - Zapping **David "Taco Man" Cazador - Panoplíakinesis **Justino "Shield Ray" Croth - Super Pitch *Amethyst Slaywright - Láspikinesis *Ametrine Slaywright - Lutumkinesis *Frankenstein de Jesus "Onkle" Feo De la Polla - Liquid Light Manipulation *Misfit Conclave **Vill Inn - Animancy **Johmarcus Bolden - Hyperkinesis **Freya Webb - One Turn Kill **Calphurnia Rugby - Impossible Thief **Benja Labo - Acme's Laws **Aulani Newalu - Muffakinesis Outside this timeline *Artemis Imperium - Crossover *Double Dee - Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood and Superhuman Durability *ZuDeX - Stand Summoning Fusions Fusions are unique to Wells and Darwin (Since both of them have the power to fuse). When they fuse their personalities, facial structure and powers, combine. Apparently also enhances some of their other powers and skills, this includes the appearence. List of Fusions and their capabilities *Draco Saurus (Wells + Darwin) - Pyro-Cryo Mixture, Hydro-Pyromancy, Atmóskinesis, Superior Condition, Avikinesis, Technopathy, Necromancy, Self-Sustenance, Ultratotomy, Zenkai, and Deus Ex Machina **Draco Lucifer (Corrupted Version of Draco Saurus) - Evil Pyro-Cryo Mixture, Dark Hydro-Pyromancy, Umbra-Atmóskinesis, Superior Condition, Avikinesis, Anti-Technopathy, Necromancy, Self-Sustenance, Ultratotomy and Zenkai *Zeus Metatron (Draco Saurus + Barry + Kirby) - Pyro-Cryo Mixture, Hydro-Pyromancy, Atmóskinesis, Superior Condition, Avikinesis,Technopathy, Necromancy, Self-Sustenance, Ultratotomy, Zenkai, Iron Defense, Portal Creation, Extreme Speed, Static Cling, Aeromancy, Sonokinesis, Telepathy, Venomancy, Xenoyliko, Pectukinesis, Healing Factor, Comakinesis, Gorgon Gaze, Leitmotif, Corporikinesis, Spin to Win!, Metallic Lava, Drunk Boost, Papyrokinesis, Oleokinesis, Tar Bending, Quinte Pyrokinesis, Pheromosa Effect, Néokinesis, Edaphokinesis, Tephrakinesis, Angelic Trigger, Angeloskinesis, Potentikinesis, Baykok, Chocolate Rain, Nensha, Energy Drain, Hyalomaster, Adráneiakinesis, Kártakinesis, Astromancy, Michanismóskinesis, Monkey Paws, Typhokinesis, Mechamorph, Transmaterialize, Mnemokinesis, Harden, Einstein–Rosen Bridge, Imagine Dragons, Zoanthropy, Clairvoyance, Opinokinesis, Ferro-Koniokinesis, Demonokinesis and Demon Trigger *Kratos Pendragon (Wells + Darwin + Barry + Kirby + Rei) - Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood, Superhuman Durability, Megatotomy, Zenkai, Pyromancy, Calomancy, Rickness, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Vínteokinesis, Datamancy, Iron Defense, Portal Creation, Extreme Speed, Static Cling, Aeromancy, Sonokinesis, Telepathy, Venomancy, Xenoyliko, Pectukinesis, Healing Factor, Comakinesis, Gorgon Gaze, Leitmotif, Corporikinesis, Spin to Win!, Metallic Lava, Drunk Boost, Papyrokinesis, Oleokinesis, Tar Bending, Quinte Pyrokinesis, Pheromosa Effect, Néokinesis, Edaphokinesis, Tephrakinesis, Angelic Trigger, Angeloskinesis, Potentikinesis, Baykok, Chocolate Rain, Nensha, Energy Drain, Hyalomaster, Adráneiakinesis, Kártakinesis, Astromancy, Michanismóskinesis, Monkey Paws, Typhokinesis, Mechamorph, Transmaterialize, Mnemokinesis, Harden, Einstein–Rosen Bridge, Imagine Dragons, Zoanthropy, Clairvoyance, Opinokinesis, Ferro-Koniokinesis, Demonokinesis, Demon Trigger, Atmokinesis, Chimera Flame, Cryomagmakinesis, Rapid Gyration, Driller, Accel Drive, Tychokinesis, Psammokinesis, Cyber Changeling, Ultra Breathing, Sugar High, Alchemy, Syncho Soul, Kefitzat Haderech, Shadowstitch, Defense Curl, Nihilikinesis, Tactikinesis, Electromagnetic Sight, Chromakinesis, Super Breath, Flashback, Achromatic Pryokinesis, Pyro-Acidokinesis, Poisened Flame, Fire Mimicry, Ice Mimicry, Act of God, Loose Cannon, Invisibility Inducement and Mentokinesis *Dino Mercury (Darwin + Barry) - Quicksilver Manipulation, Crystallo-Ferrokinesis, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood, Superhuman Durability, Ultratotomy, Zenkai, and Gateway Control *Nitro Dragoon (Wells + Kirby) - Azuremancy, Rickness, Flight, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Ultratotomy, Zenkai, and Static Cling *Drake Meltan (Wells + Barry) - Melmetal, Ferro-Ergokinesis, Rickness, Flight, Super Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Ultratotomy, Zenkai, and Gateway Control *Accel Raptor (Darwin + Kirby) - Frigokinesis, Atmóskinesis, Extreme Speed, Mediumship, Flight, Super Strength, Aquamanhood and Superhuman Durability, Ultratotomy, Zenkai, and Repulse Shock Indigo Child Indigo Children or simply Indigos would be a sub-category of Megahumans who recived powers from Valen. Genetically speaking they are humans but they have powers that put them on the category of Megahuman. Known Indigo Children and their abilities *Triple Threat: **Robin Mantilla - Alchemy **Florencia Longán - Syncho Soul **Sebastián Lujan - Kefitzat Haderech and Shadowstitch *Guadalupe Hergueta - Defense Curl *Helena "Adonis" Aneleh - Nihilikinesis *Thiago Chalon - Tactikinesis, Electromagnetic Sight, Chromakinesis, Super Breath and Flashback *Stormtroopers: **Tabor Ponce - Achromatic Pryokinesis **Verdad Toscano - Pyro-Acidokinesis **Perfecta Deluzzi - Poisened Flame **Bienvenida Capon - Fire Mimicry *Marky Grilli - Ice Mimicry *Stephan Rimoldi - Act of God *Maximus Parahoy - Loose Cannon *Kamila Violator - Invisibility Inducement *Millie Grilli - Mentokinesis Apex Predator Apex Predators, are humans that have been infused with the DNA of a Megahuman. They could be considered as exceptions to the Law of Highlander, since they have powers that are from someone else. Some cases the power is a combination of 2 different powers, fused into one. *Father Time - Kenokinesis *Thiago Petersen - Flight *Tatum Hutchson - Gender Swap *Aria Alcaraz - Kazemancy *Isador Marquez - Super Reflexes *Haven Borman - Telekinesis *Explorer Daniels - Pherokinesis *Primeiro Ledesma - Dinomorph Dragonewt Dragonewt or Were-Dragons, by the Therianthropes and Vampires, are a perfected version of the Megahumans. They possess a identical genetic structure than Megahumans, no mention they also have Dragon DNA, and highly advanced bionics on their bodies. They have the ability to access the Reincarnation Turbo more faster than normal Megahumans. And when they do they gain a dragonic appearence. *Supernova Combine: **Shaggy (Herman Duke) - Imaginize **Ninja Master (Nacho Jalaf) - Érebokinesis, Debuffing and Shihai **Neos (Evaristo Nasi) - Contact Fusion **Radioactive Man (Pablo Pelourson) - Fall Out Boy Category:Races